


Sebuah kisah

by faihyuu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faihyuu/pseuds/faihyuu
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah kecil tentang mereka.  (Prussia x Nyo!Austria, AU)#SecretValentine2018





	Sebuah kisah

Namanya Gilbert. Seorang _fighter_ dan juga _assassin_ yang menjelajahi kejamnya _Hetalia Land of Dark_. Dengan membawa pedang, dia siap menjadi seorang petualang pemberani.

 "Gil," Gilbert segera menoleh. Dan mendapati seorang gadis berkacamata yang menatapnya datar. "Sudah waktunya," kata gadis itu lagi. 

 "Iya, iya. Siap nona Anneliese." Nama gadis itu adalah Anneliese. Seorang _fighte_ r, sama sepertinya. Dia adalah _nonanya_. Ya, _nonanya_. Gilbert terkadang kesal ketika mengingat hal itu, kejadian yang membuatnya _terikat_ dengan Anneliese tiga bulan yang lalu. 

* * *

  **Hetalia : Axis Powers**

(c) Hidekaz Himaruya

Untuk  ** _#SecretValentine2018_**

* * *

 

_(FLASHBACK)_

Anneliese sendiri adalah orang kaya, dia musisi muda yang terkenal dari kota Vienna. Gilbert bertemu dengan Anneliese saat sedang jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota Vienna yang indah dan di penuhi alunan merdu. Saat itu, Anneliese yang berusaha kabur dari rumahnya melalui jendela lantai dua belakang rumahnya yang megah secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Gilbert. 

Gilbert mengira, Anneliese adalah seorang pencuri wanita. Apalagi jalan yang ia lewati itu benar-benar sepi dan tak ada orang yang melintas selain dia. Sebagai seorang yang taat hukum, Gilbert ingin berteriak, "Maling, maling!" yang keras atau dia mau melapor ke polisi keamanan sekitar. Tetapi hal itu hanya jadi angan ketika dia melihat gadis itu melompat dan membuat rok yang di kenakannya tersingkap. Dan membuatnya _melihat apa yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat_. 

_Oh, Tuhan!_ Gilbert segera memalingkan pandangannya, wajahnya bersemu merah. Dan Anneliese berjalan ke arah Gilbert dengan wajah yang campur aduk. "Kau..." 

"A-ah, maaf, maaf, nona. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, sumpah!" Gilbert yang panik segera minta maaf. Dan Anneliese hanya diam menatapnya dengan tajam. Mata dengan iris violet yang berlapis kacamata itu perlahan-lahan mulai berkaca-kaca. 

_Mampus, mampus, mampus! Tidak awesome sekali_ _keadaan ini!_ Gilbert tambah panik. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf nona! Aku rela jika kau mau tampar aku, silahkan! Tetapi jangan menangis!" 

"Siapa yang menangis? Mataku hanya kelilipan debu, tuh." 

Gilbert segera menatap Anneliese bingung. "Bukannya..." 

"Kenapa? Oh iya, aku bukan pencuri, ya. Ini rumah ku. Aku hanya…ya, bisa di bilang kabur karena aku sangat bosan." dia membetulkan kacamatnya yang melorot. "Dan tolong jangan di ingat yang kau lihat tadi." 

"Ungu," Gilbert menggumam sembari merona. Anneliese melotot, "Lancang!" serunya agak kesal. Kemudian, Anneliese menghembuskan napas, mencoba menenangkan diri. Dan gadis itu mencoba memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Anneliese Edelstein." 

Gilbert membulatkan matanya. 

"A-apa?! Jadi kau musisi yang terkenal itu?!" teriaknya. Anneliese segera menutup mulut Gilbert. " _Shh_ , diam. Jangan berisik nanti aku ketahuan." 

"Kau, memangnya kenapa kau pakai kabur segala sih?" Gilbert menyingkirkan tangan itu. Anneliese mengerucutkan bibirnya, “Jangan cerewet, deh.”Anneliese sebal dengan suara Gilbert yang _cempreng_.

"Dilihat dari warna rambut dan matamu, kau itu Gilbert, ‘kan? Si pemburu monster itu,” Gilbert mengangguk bangga, ternyata dirinya terkenal juga. _Kesesese, aku memang awesome,_ "

"Baguslah, aku tidak salah orang dan kebetulan sekali, aku memintamu bertanggung jawab dengan jadi patner ku. Patnerku dalam hal petualang. Aku sudah mendengar kisahmu, kau akan pergi ke _Hetalia Land of Dark_ kan? Aku juga mau kesana." 

"T-tapi, nona. Tidak bisa! Itu sangat berbahaya. Dan lagipula, aku bisa di tuduh yang macam-macam jika membawamu kesana!" Gilbert meninggikan suaranya lagi. 

Anneliese harus mengisyaratkan _shh_ lagi. "Aku juga petualang roleku _fighter_ , tenang saja. Aku mampu bertarung. Lagian, aku juga akan menawarkan uang perbaikan untuk senjata dan perbekalanmu kesana." dia merogoh saku rok tadi. "Aku punya segini," dia mengeluarkan beberapa gepok uang dengan nominal besar. Yang membuat mata Gilbert membulat kaget. Lalu, Anneliese membaca beberapa mantra, dan keluarlah sebuah anggar. "Lihatkan? Aku sama sepertimu. Sudahlah, jangan menolak. Aku tidak suka di tolak. Omong-omong karena kini kau jadi bawahanku  jadi kau harus memanggilku nona,"

“Hei !– ” Gilbert sama sekali tidak suka dengan ide ini. Memangnya dia barang apa? Bisa dibeli dengan mudah begitu. Annelise lagi-lagi mengisyaratkan _shh_ pada Gilbert. “Nanti saja kalau kau mau komplain. Yang terpenting, menjauh dulu dari wilayah ini. Dan aku juga tidak yakin, apakah aku akan menerima komplain mu itu,” Anneliese membaca mantra, mata dengan iris merah Gilbert membulat. Itu mantra teleportasi!

_Sebenarnya dia itu fighter atau mage?_

 

*

Omong-omong, Gilbert sendiri adalah seorang pemuda yang berasal dari desa Königsberg yang kini telah hancur. 

 Ayahnya adalah orang biasa yang sehari-hari bekerja sebagai pedagang daging di pasar, ibunya juga hanyalah seorang ibu rumah tangga, dan ia juga mempunyai adik yang seorang pelajar di sekolah menengah biasa. Hidup mereka sederhana, tapi mereka bahagia. Namun, tepat saat perayanan ulang tahunnya ke tujuh belas yang di adakan kecil-kecilan oleh keluarganya. Dia mendapati ibu, ayah, bahkan adiknya, Ludwig di bunuh oleh para monster berjenis turtle di depan matanya sendiri. Darah mereka bahkan menciprati wajah Gilbert saat itu. Bahkan ia masih bisa mengingat jelas pekikan ibunya, tangisan keras Ludwig dan juga rontaan ayahnya. Ia sendiri selamat karena ia berhasil di selamatkan oleh seorang _fighter_ Asia yang bernama Wang Yao dan di angkat sebagai putranya. 

Gilbert benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan hal mengerikan itu. Makadari itu ia berniat menjadi pejuang untuk balas dendam dengan membunuh semua monster yang ada di dunia. Tadinya, ia hanya berlatih sendiri. Namun, Yao yang melihat semangat dan potensinya. Yao pun mengajari semua ilmu untuk menjadi petualang dengan role _fighter_. Bahkan Gilbert juga di warisi kemampuan _stun_. _Stun_ adalah kemampuan khusus untuk memperlambat pergerakan lawan dan para monster agar kita dapat menyerang dengan leluasa.

Setelah sukses menjadi _fighter_ , dirinya kembali di guncang hebat. Desanya, Königsberg di serang oleh para monster yang di pimpin oleh raja mereka yang di panggil Lord dan memporak-porandakan desanya sampai hancur karena mereka mengetahui bahwa salah satu bagian dari mereka di bunuh oleh _fighter_ di sini. Yao yang saat itu sedang sakit keras terpaksa harus meladeni mereka, karena dialah yang membunuh salah satu bagian dari monster itu.

Alhasil, Yao kalah. Dia mati di bunuh oleh para monster itu. Gilbert murka, dia segera mengambil salah satu pedang kesayangan Yao dan membunuh seluruh monster-monster jelek itu sampai tak bersisa. Dari sanalah juga julukan Gilbert sang pemburu monster berasal. Dan juga, dia mendapat role _assassin_ karena setelah kejadian itu, dia mulai menerima pekerjaan untuk membunuh.

Dan dari kejadian para monster yang memporak-porandakan desanya, Gilbert tambah dendam kepada para monster. Hal itulah yang menyebabkannya berkelana ke desa atau kota lain, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke _Hetalia Land of Dark_ setelah mengetahui banyaknya monster yang berasal dari sana.

 

* * *

 

"Gil, jangan melamun, fokus!" suara Anneliese mengembalikan pikiran Gilbert yang tadi berkelana ke masa lalu. Gilbert tersenyum tipis, "Tenang, tenang. Nona Anne yang cantik, yang kita hadapi hanya jenis goblin. Kau tahu goblin, ‘kan? Kita juga selalu menang. Aku yang _awesome_ ini pasti bisa melawan monster abal-abal macam mereka." katanya santai. Memang, Goblin adalah jenis monster yang paling lemah. 

Sementara, Anneliese hanya menggumam kesal. Dan Gilbert tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Anneliese tadi. Menurutnya, Anneliese itu bisa bertingkah lucu dan manis seperti anak kecil lalu menyebalkan setengah mati setelahnya.

"Gil," Anneliese memanggil pelan.

"Hmmm?" 

" _Feeling_ ku gak enak," 

Gilbert menoleh, dan menatap Anneliese dengan campur aduk. _Kenapa, sih perempuan itu sering mempedulikan feelingnya?!_

"Tidak ada apa-apa, fokus _kill_ saja." Anneliese hanya mengangguk pelan. 

"Ah, ada yang mendekat, deh." Gilbert tiba-tiba menjadi siaga karena suara langkah yang di dengarnya. Dia mengeluarkan pedangnya. Karena ada yang wajib ia lindungi. Ya, Anneliese tentunya. Memang sih, gadis itu seorang _fighter_. Tapi dia masih terlalu lambat untuk menyerang. Mungkin, Anneliese memang di takdirkan untuk bermain alat musik atau tidak, ya menjadi _mage_ saja.

"Ah, dia mendekat." Gilbert mempertajam pendengarannya. "Langkahnya besar. Sepertinya tingginya sepuluh meter lebih, bukan goblin." Gilbert mengira-ngira. 

"Benarkan _feeling_ ku," Anneliese membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Berhati-hatilah," dia memperingatkan.

"Tenang saja, aku 'kan _awesome_."

 

_GRAAA!_

 

Monster jenis spinner yang kira-kira setinggi 14 meter datang dari balik pepohonan yang tinggi dan lebat. Segera saja Gilbert menge- _stun_ monster itu dan menyerangnya. Anneliese juga ikut membantu menyerang monster itu dengan anggar. 

Spinner itu bukanlah monster yang sedang di cari-cari mereka. Yang mereka cari adalah goblin, monster jenis terlemah dan mempunyai tinggi yang pendek. Kira-kira tinggi mereka hanya sekitar 2-3 meter saja. Sementara spinner adalah monster yang lumayan kuat dengan tinggi amit-amit.

"Lari Anneliese, masa waktu _stun_ ku habis!" Gilbert menghindar. 

Terlambat, Anneliese belum menghindar dan sepertinya dia pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Apalagi, kacamatanya jatuh dan pecah saat ia ingin menghindar. 

"CK!" Gilbert mendecak kesal. "LARI, ANNE!!! AKU HANYA BUTUH LIMA DETIK LAGI!" Gilbert berusaha membangkitkan kemampuan _stun_ nya lagi. 

Anneliese hanya bisa mendengar suara Gilbert dengan jelas, namun ia tidak dapat melihat pemuda itu dengan baik. Dia hanya bisa menggumam kesal karena kacamatanya hilang sembari berlari tak tentu arah.

"HIYAAAHHH....!" 

Gilbert segera mengangaktifkan _stun_ lagi. Dan menyerang monster dengan membabi buta karena amarah yang menggebu-gebu karena si monster terlihat benar-benar ingin melukai Anneliese. Tentu saja, Gilbert marah. Ia ada seseorang yang punya tanggung jawab yang tinggi pada siapapun, termasuk pula pada _patnernya_ kan?

Seketika monster jenis spinner itupun mati dan menyisakan bangkainya yang besar. 

Gilbert segera menghampiri Anneliese yang jatuh terduduk di sana. Bahkan Gilbert bersumpah, ia melihat setitik air mata dan kepala gadis itu agak benjol akibat menabrak pohon saat berlari tak tentu arah tadi.

"U-uh, bantu Gil," serunya pelan. "Kacamataku...aku tidak bisa melihatmu dengan jelas."Gilbert segera menggendongnya ke punggung. "Misi membunuh goblin di sarangnya batal, kita harus segera kembali."

“Baiklah,” Anneliese mengangguk pasrah. Gilbert segera membawanya ke tenda yang menjadi tempat tinggal mereka sementara waktu. Seingat Anneliese, dia masih menyimpan kacamata cadangan di tasnya. Dan Gilbert masih menyimpan obat-obatan yang di dapatnya gratis dari tuan Kirkland sang _mage_   dan istrinya yang merupakan pasangan petualang juga di _Hetalia Land of Dark_ ini.

 

* * *

 

“Maaf,” Anneliese meminta maaf dengan tiba-tiba.

“Hmmm, untuk apa?”

“Kegagalan misi,”

Gilbert tertawa renyah. “Kukira mau minta maaf kenapa, Kan itu bukan salahmu. Aku juga yang seharusnya minta maaf karena aku agak lama menyelamatkanmu, untung saja pohon tadi tidak membunuhmu.” Anneliese menghela napas, “Aku tidak akan mati kalau hanya tertabrak pohon, dasar bodoh.” Anneliese  jadi agak menyesali tindakannya untuk minta maaf tadi.

Lagi-lagi, Gilbert tertawa. “Tapi, Anne, kau terlihat lucu saat benjol, harusnya aku mengabadikannya!” Anneliese menatapnya dengan campur aduk _. Apa katanya tadi, Anne?_

Gilbert akhirnya menyadari tatapan Anneliese itu segera saja memperalat kata-katanya tadi, “Maksudku nona Anneliese yang agung,”

Anneliese tersenyum kecil karenanya, “Tanpa nona juga sudah tidak mengapa, kok.” Gilbert terlihat agak kaget, “Eh, tapi bukannya kau ya yang minta di panggil nona?” Anneliese menyeruput teh hangat yang tadi di siapkan pemuda yang sebenarnya albino itu. 

“Terserah kau sih mau memanggilku apa,” 

Gilbert memiringkan kepala, “Hmm, memang kalau Anne saja kau suka?”

“Suka?” Anneliese tampak memikirkan sesuatu. “Hmm, kupikir aku akan menyukai nama itu.”

“Sepakat, ya. Sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Anne saja, tanpa nona-nona lagi.”

“Terserah,” Anneliese mengangkat bahu. Gilbert tersenyum jahil, “ Kalau aku memanggilmu Anne. Bisakah sekarang kau memanggilku _sayang_?”

 

 

 

.

.

.

.

 

**END**

 

**Warning(!)** : Out of Character, Miss Typos, mobile legend!au, alur maju-mundur, dan lain-lain. 

btw,  **Mobile Legend** (c) Moonton 

_a/n :_ puja moba ajaib, ulululululu(?) Jadi ide ini muncul karena saia lagi mabok moba analog macam mobile legend wkwkwk. saia ngambil bbrp nama skill, role dari moba, dan saya agak edit dikit sebagai keperluan cerita. dan sengaja saia gak ngasih keterangan lanjutan yang panjang karena saia ingin para pembaca yang merasakan sendiri sensasi main moba. /ngeles/ dan jangan tanya kenapa summary dan judul beda sama isi cerita, dari jaman kapanpun saya itu paling payah kalo ngebuat judul sama summary. Dan saia juga suka kalo naro warning itu di bawah end/tbc wkkwkw.

Mugkin ini tuh ya beda sih dari yang di harapkan. Pokoknya siapapun kamu yang menerima karya ini, saia benar-benar minta maaf kalo ini sangat mengecewakan _._ saia juga agak bingung sebelumnya, mau nulis apa ya? hAhAhA jujur saia gak tau harus menggambarkan cinta itu perlindungan itu gimana(?)trus otp yang di sukai dan yang tydaq di sukainya emang hampir sama. cuma saia lebih suka auspru, austrianya yang jadi seme. makanya agak bingung juga mau nentuin tokohnya, akhirnya saia putuskan untuk pake nyo!aus deh. trus sama temanya, saia bertanya-tanya , mobile legend!au itu bisa di kategorikan sebagai fantasi!au gak ya? btw kalo bingung, ini alurnya maju-mundur-mundur-maju. saia suka sekaleh sama maju-mundur cantik. :"D trus prussianya anggep aja alucard dan austrianya campuran odette sama lance versi cewek / slap

Udah deh segitu aja a/nnya saia berharap semoga yang nerima karya ini ikhlas otpnya di nistain dikit sama saia. Hehehe

 

 

 

Kecup cinta,

faihyuu


End file.
